What they might think
by Leena2211
Summary: Ein normaler Abend in Remus Leben zehn Jahre nach dem Krieg. AU.


„Ihrwichte kann man an allen dunklen orten finden, vorzugsweise in alten Schränken, Schubladen und anderen alten Möbeln. Miss Martin würden sie bitte aufhören ihr Abendaktivitäten zu planen. Wenn sie nicht zuhören wollen ist das ihre Sache, aber ihr Gerede stört. Auch wenn es Freitagnachmittag ist, eine halbe Stunde werden sie sich wohl noch gedulden können. Glauben sie mir, ich würde genauso gerne wie sie schon Feierabend haben."

„Tut mir leid, Professor. Wird nicht wider vorkommen."

Remus seufzte und fuhr fort. Für die nächsten zehn Minuten war Lisa Martin tatsächlich Still. Aber er kannte seine Schüler gut genug um zu wissen, dass das nie von Dauer war.

Eine halbe Stunde später entließ Remus seine Klasse dann endlich ins Wochenende. Es war ein herrlicher Frühlingstag und alle beeilten sich aufs Gelände zu kommen. Allerdings verließen Lisa und ihre Freundinnen den Klassenraum nicht ohne unüberhörbar über ihn zu lästern:

„Der und gerne Wochenende haben, wers glaubt. Was macht der den bitte tolles, auf das er sich freuen kann? Sich in sein Büro setzen und das tausenste Buch über Ihrwichte und Hinkepunks lesen? Ha."

Die Mädchen kicherten, doch Remus störte sich nicht weiter daran. Er wusste, dass er kein sonderlich beliebter Lehrer war. Die meisten seiner Schüler hielten ihn für einen Theorieverliebten Eigenbrötler.

Eigenbrötler, weil er nie zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle war und auch sonst außerhalb des Unterrichtes selten anzutreffen war.

Theorieverliebt, weil es in seinem Unterricht keine einzige praktische Lektion gab. Remus hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, dass das nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen war, sondern die des Ministeriums, aber da jedem anderen Lehrer Praxisuntericht erlaubt wäre, oder zumindest jedem nicht Werwolf, machten die Schüler trotzdem ihn dafür verantwortlich.

Tatsächlich war dies ein ziemlich mieser Versuch des Ministeriums gewesen, McGonagall davon abzuhalten ihn wider einzustellen. Zwar hatte sich die Situation der Werwölfe in der Zeit nach dem Krieg, als Kingsley Zaubereiminister was, deutlich verbessert, aber die Beamten in der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe auszutauschen war leider unmöglich gewesen und seit Kingsleys Rücktritt hatten die wieder freie Hand.

Er war schon lange am Überlegen wie er die Meinung seiner Schüler von ihm mal etwas aufbessern konnte. Doch war er sich manchmal auch nicht sicher ob es nicht besser sei die Schüler würden diese Meinung von ihm behalten und dafür nie herausfinden wie er tatsächlich lebte.

Jetzt jedenfalls beschloss er sich ein anderes Mal darüber Gedanken zu machen, den er hatte sich sehr wohl schon den ganzen Tag aufs den Feierabend gefreut. Eigentlich tat er das jeden Tag. Das Unterrichten machte ihm zwar mehr Spaß als jeder andere Job den er je gehabt hatte, und das wahren immerhin eine ganze Menge, aber nichts machte er lieber als Zeit mit Tonks und ihren mittlerweile fünf Kindern zu verbringen.

Ted war inzwischen neun. Nur eineinhalb Jahre nach ihm war Anne zur Welt gekommen. Die Zwillinge Sarah und Lena waren jetzt fünf und ihr Nesthäkchen Alice hatte gerade ihren zweiten Geburtstag gefeiert.

Remus macht sich also auf den Weg in sein Büro von wo er per Flohpulver nach Hause kam. Dort angekommen stolperte er als erstes über Alice, die wohl ihrer Mutter mal wieder entwischt war und vor dem Kamin auf ihn gewartet hatte. Das Remus über sie gefallen war schien sie allerdings keineswegs zu stören. Sie amüsierte sich köstlich und fing an munter vor sich hin zu plappern: „Papa auch tolpadig. Papa tolpadig wie Mama." Offensichtlich hatte sie das Wort tollpatschig noch nicht ganz raus. Trotzdem konnte sie schon erstaunlich gut sprechen.

Jetzt kamen Sahra und Lena ins Zimmer gelaufen. Auch sie fanden es wohl sehr amüsant, das Remus noch immer am Boden saß und stürzten sich auf ihn um ihn dort zu halten. Leider hatten seine Kinder alle viel zu viel Erfahrung im kabbeln und rangeln und so brauchte Remus eine wenig bis er sich gegen seine Töchter durchgesetzt hatte und wieder stand.

Offensichtlich hatten sie wieder mal Friseure gespielt, den Lena hatte einige Kanten und Sarah viele Spangen in den Haaren und selbst Alice Haare waren noch bunter als sonst, was bei einer Familie voller Metamorfmagi etwas heißen wollte. Überhaupt war Ted der einzige der zu mindestens meistens keine knallbunten Haare mehr hatte, auch wenn sein übliches schwarz zweifellos einen leichten Blauschimmer hatte.

Langsam realisierte Remus nun was die Zwillinge ihm zu sagen versuchten: „Anne hat Teddys Drachen kaputt gemacht."

„Und jetzt prügeln sich die beiden im Wohnzimmer."

„ Wenn die beiden so weiter machen haben sei am Ende beide keine Haare mehr."

Auch wenn die Zwillinge übertrieben hatten, sah es im Wohnzimmer tatsächlich nicht gut aus. Die Couch war umgekippt, der kaputte Drache lag auf dem Boden und die beiden Streithähne sahen ziemlich zerzaust aus.

In zwischen hatte auch Tonks den Streit bemerkt und die beiden getrennt. Nun standen sie mit trotzigen Gesichtern vor ihrer Mutter und weigerten sich zu erzählen wie der Streit angefangen hatte, während diese ziemlich entnervt schien. Sie hatte einen Verband am Arm. Offensichtlich war auf der Arbeit heute Morgen mal wieder irgendetwas schiefgegangen.

Drei Stunden später waren die drei Kleinen Bettfertig, das Wohnzimmer wieder aufgeräumt, noch zwei weitere Geschwisterstreits geschlichtet und Teddys und Annes Hausaufgaben kontrolliert.

Remus nahm Alice aus ihrem Hochstuhl und ging mit ihr zum Bücherregal. „Was meinst du, was soll ich heute vorlesen?"

Alice zeigt auf ihr Lieblingsbuch: „Dornröschen? Das hatten wir doch gestern erst? Was ist mit dem kleinen Gespenst? Das hatten wir lange nicht mehr."

Alice guckte ihn für einen Moment traurig an. Dann aber gab sie nach. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, nahm seine jüngste Tochter auf den Schoss und rief die Zwillinge. Nicht lange und die beiden saßen neben ihm während es sich Anne und Ted auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa bequem machten und Remus begann zu lesen.

Als die Geschichte zu Ende war, war Alice bereits eingeschlafen. Während er die drei Kleinen ins Bett brachte, scheuchte Tonks die Großen ins Bad. Heute hatten sie Glück nach einer Stunde waren alle fünf eingeschlafen. Remus setzte sich auf die Terrasse und genoss die letzten Sonnenstahlen des Tages. Tonks ließ sich in den Stuhl neben ihm fallen: „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Das übliche Chaos. Ich habe mich beim Mittagessen kochen geschnitten, weil die Zwillinge meinten, ich sei eine gute Zielscheibe für ihr Ballspiel."

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich mal wieder auf der Arbeit verletzt."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Gegen unsere Rasselbande, sind schwarzen Magier ja wohl ein Kinderspiel."

Beide lachten. „Und wie liefs bei dir?"

„Ich frage mich, was meine Schüler wohl sagen würden, wenn sie irgendwann einmal feststellen, dass ich meine Freizeit nicht alleine mit Büchern über Ihrwichte in meinem Büro verbringe."

Tonks guckte ihn verwundert an dann fing sie wieder an zu lachen: „Bitte, lass mich dabei sein, wenn das soweit ist. Die Gesichter möchte ich sehen."

Auch Remus konnte sich ein grins nicht verkneifen.


End file.
